


99 дней Бокуто Котаро

by saltyzebra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Pining, Slice of Life, only tiny bit of angst tho
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra
Summary: Акааши и не думал с кем-то встречаться. Школа, волейбол и дополнительные тренировки после занятий – вот и вся его жизнь. Но если подумать, Бокуто был в каждой из составляющих.





	99 дней Бокуто Котаро

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Belka13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belka13/gifts).
  * A translation of [99 Days of Dating Bokuto Koutarou](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347576) by [carxies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carxies/pseuds/carxies). 



> В день рождения для Белки13.

1–й

Акааши соглашается встречаться с Бокуто просто потому, что тот просит. Никаких романтических признаний, цветов или любовных писем в шкафчике. Возможно, звучит не очень весело, но так лучше – Бокуто не влюблен в Акааши, а Акааши не влюблен в Бокуто. 

Так проще.

***

– Знаешь, это ужасно, – говорит Бокуто.

Они сидят на полу в спортзале, обливаясь потом после очередной затянувшейся тренировки. Вдвоем они здесь уже битый час. Акааши все подавал и подавал, а Бокуто без устали атаковал.С каждым разом выходило _лучше, сильнее, точнее_. Акааши смотрел, как идеально Бокуто забивает с его пасов, и не существовало для него зрелища более приятного.

– Что именно?

– У меня выпускной через три месяца. Школа уже почти все, а я так и не начал с кем-то встречаться и даже на свиданиях никогда не бывал. Что обо мне в универе подумают?

« _Даже если бы ты встречался с кем-то, мнение людей о тебе не поменялось бы_ », – думает Акааши, оглядывая пустой зал. Кроме него, подбодрить капитана было некому.

– Почему вас это беспокоит? – спрашивает он, потуже затягивая шнурки на кроссовках. Нужно чем-то занять руки. 

Акааши тема для разговора совсем не нравится, и он уже догадывается, куда все это ведет.Сейчас Бокуто выдаст душераздирающую тираду о том, что его никто и никогда не полюбит. Глупость какая. Акааши не слепой. Он видит, как краснеют и хихикают девчонки, когда наблюдают за игрой или когда проходят мимо болтающего с кем-то Бокуто, но тот обычно слишком увлечен разговором и ничего вокруг не замечает. Есть и парни, которые, конечно, не так открыто проявляют интерес, но…

Акааши видит все.

Ему нет дела до того, что его друг ни с кем не встречается, ведь в таком случае все внимание Бокуто сосредоточено на более важных вещах. На тех, что имеют значение для них двоих. 

Акааши даже не поворачивая головы знает, что Бокуто сейчас смотрит на него. 

– Не знаю. Может, мне просто интересно, на что это похоже. Хотелось бы успеть узнать. Думаешь, это глупо? – неуверенно спрашивает Бокуто и кажется таким уязвимым, что у Акааши сжимается сердце. 

Он заканчивает возиться со шнурками и выпрямляется.

– Нет. Думаю, я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Не хотите чувствовать себя так, словно упустили что-то? 

– Да! – восклицает Бокуто. – Акааши, ты чувствуешь то же самое?

– Возможно. 

– Тогда знаешь, что нам надо сделать?

Акааши знаком с Бокуто уже два года. Они много времени проводят вместе, и большую его часть – обсуждая то, что, чаще всего, интересовало Бокуто. Даже в тренировочных лагерях они еще долго перешептываются после отбоя, так что на сон почти не остается времени. 

Акааши знает все о страхах и желаниях друга.

(И хотя сам он не столь откровенен, Бокуто все равно понимает его, как никто другой.)

Можно было догадаться, к чему все вело.

***

Акааши и не думал с кем-то встречаться. Школа, волейбол и дополнительные тренировки после занятий – вот и вся его жизнь. Но если подумать, Бокуто был в каждой из составляющих.

Акааши соглашается, потому что лучше уж это будет он – тот, кто знает Бокуто, а не кто-то другой, кто-то чужой, кто будет только отвлекать всякими ненужными пустяками. 

Никаких признаний в любви, огромных букетов и любовных писем в шкафчике. 

Даже если это и правда звучит невесело, так лучше. Бокуто не влюблен в Акааши, а Акааши не влюблен в Бокуто. Их отношения – это просто договоренность, способ получить некий опыт, а чувства… Они только мешают. 

Так думает Акааши в тот зимний вечер, сидя с Бокуто в спортивном зале среди разбросанных волейбольных мячей.

7–й

– Вы опоздали, – говорит Акааши, глядя на Бокуто. Тот тяжело дышит – бежал, надеясь, что не опоздает больше, чем на десять минут. Надеждам не суждено было оправдаться.

– Ты просто рано пришел, – не соглашается Бокуто, ухмыляясь от уха до уха.

Акааши лишь закатывает глаза. Вот всегда так, он приходит на место встречи и ждет Бокуто с его нелепыми оправданиями своему опозданию. _«Поезд пришел поздно!», «Я увидел кота!», «Я забыл ботинки!» («Как вы могли их забыть, Бокуто-сан? Они на вас надеты»)_. Но Акааши никогда всерьез не сердится на Бокуто и не против немного подождать. Ему есть, чем себя занять, а Бокуто никогда не опаздывает слишком сильно, и в школу они успевают вовремя. 

Теперь это что-то вроде их ежедневного ритуала. 

– Акааши, ты, наверное, замерз! – неожиданно нарушает молчание Бокуто. 

Акааши не сразу понимает, о чем он, пока не замечает взгляд, направленный на его покрасневшие пальцы.

– А. Перчатки дома забыл.

– Тогда возьми мои! Ни за что не дам тебе замерзнуть, эти пальцы нам еще пригодятся!

– Для чего это? – вырывается у Акааши прежде, чем он успевает себя остановить. Раннее утро, что поделать. 

– Пасовать кто будет? – хмурится Бокуто. 

_Слава богу_ , что у него один волейбол в голове.

Спорить бесполезно, и Акааши принимает перчатки. Довольный Бокуто сияет, словно сверхновая. И хотя утро довольно морозное, их прогулка длится добрую четверть часа. 

Акааши, быть может, совсем не против.

15–й

– Акааши, давай расстанемся в день, когда я уеду в универ.

– _Как романтично_.

– Я серьезно.

Миллион вопросов вертится на языке у Акааши, но задает он лишь один:

– Не в день выпуска?

Бокуто мотает головой и вытирает рот. Рукава его рубашки высоко закатаны, да и в принципе он всегда носит форму неряшливо. Это также знакомо и привычно, как и то, как он сидит, как ест, как таскает еду у Акааши, и как потом, раскаявшись, угощает за свой счет.

– Нет. В день, когда я поеду в универ.

Акааши переводит взгляд со своего бенто на Бокуто.

– Почему? – прямо спрашивает он.

– Ну, так будет правильно, да? – Бокуто улыбается, но как-то невесело. Акааши не может понять, что скрывается за этой улыбкой, и ему определенно не нравится повисшая напряженная атмосфера. – Я перееду. Ты останешься. Ничего не выйдет.

Да, все верно. Это же двадцать первый век. Ни звонков, ни смс, ни интернета. 

Акааши отвечает не сразу, окидывая безразличным взглядом классную комнату. 

– Думаю, вы правы. Хорошо.

Больше Бокуто эту тему не поднимает, а Акааши не напоминает о ней. Все это не важно.Он не влюблен.

22–й

День для Акааши явно не задался. Едва переступив порог дома, он оступился и упал, приземлившись аккурат на пятую точку; в школе забыл в классе учебник и, пока возвращался за ним, опоздал на следующий урок. Он сомневался, что сможет поддерживать разговор и не сказать что-нибудь, о чем потом пожалеет, пока эта череда неудач не закончится.

И все же Бокуто идет вместе с ним на работу к его матери.

Дорога от школы до больницы проходит без происшествий: Бокуто большую часть времени тихий, только пару фраз оброняет. Потому что знает. Знает, когда Акааши в хорошем расположении духа, и тогда болтает часами напролет. Знает, когда Акааши не в настроении, и тогда веселит разными шутками, какие только может вспомнить. Знает, когда Акааши лучше совсем не трогать. Акааши никогда не благодарит, хоть и следовало бы, но ценит каждую минуту, что Бокуто проводит рядом с ним, а не с кем-то другим.

Бокуто обещает дождаться Акааши в приемной. Когда он возвращается, Бокуто сидит возле женщины с ребенком на коленях и хлопает в ладоши. Малыш повторяет за ним, а когда Бокуто смеется, то улыбается беззубой улыбкой и хлопает громче.

У Акааши почему-то поднимается настроение. Не то чтобы ему нравились маленькие дети. Он никогда не понимал, что с ними делать, они ерзают на руках, хватают за волосы и вообще слишком громкие. Но он помнит, что дети – слабость Бокуто, и таким его увидеть доводилось не многим. Многие знают лишь то, что он сильный игрок и опасный соперник. Но они не видят, как Бокуто играет с детьми, позволяя малышам выигрывать, и не знают, что у него в телефоне есть папка с картинками милых зверушек. Бокуто присылает их Акааши, когда у того выдается плохой день.

Незамеченным недолго удается оставаться, и вот Бокуто уже машет рукой, вскакивая с места. 

– Акааши, ты видел? Она повторяла за мной!

– Да, я видел, Бокуто-сан. – Акааши изо всех старается не улыбнуться.

– Слушай, я начинаю думать, что детям нравлюсь больше, чем тебе.

27–й

Акааши приезжает на место встречи первым, обмотавшись шарфом так, что только глаза видны. Весна не за горами, и скоро должно потеплеть, но пока по утрам все еще холодно. У Акааши замерзают пальцы. Угораздило же забыть перчатки дома. _Снова._

Он дочитывает статью на телефоне и оглядывается, но Бокуто еще нигде не видно, что и неудивительно. Взгляд возвращается к экрану телефона, и Акааши замечает ссылку на следующую статью. _«Вы влюблены?»_ гласит название. Акааши ее не открывает. Потому что _не влюблен_. Их отношения с Бокуто не строятся на эмоциях или чувствах. Это чисто практическое решение. Между ними особо ничего и не меняется... Хотя кое-что новое все-таки есть. 

Акааши закрывает приложение. Теперь на заставке телефона красуется их совместное фото, которое они сделали на прошлой неделе (влюбленные ведь так делают, да?). Бокуто здесь широко улыбается. Акааши все не перестает удивляться, как у того только лицо не трескается в такие моменты. Он прячет телефон обратно в карман куртки.

Руки окончательно замерзли.

Бокуто он сначала слышит и только потом видит. Тот приветствует Акааши так, будто они не виделись всего каких-то двенадцать часов назад, будто Акааши уйдет и не будет больше ждать. Но Акааши всегда ждет Бокуто. 

Их приветствия короткие и совершенно не романтичные, не как у влюбленных. Акааши нравится. 

Бокуто ловит его за руку, и хотя Акааши уже хорошо знает, что за этим последует, все же не может сдержать легкой улыбки, удачно скрытой шарфом. 

– Всегда их забываешь, – говорит Бокуто и протягивает пару перчаток, а Акааши смотрит на маленькое облачко пара, вырвавшееся из его рта вместе со словами.

– И правда, – отвечает он и тянется за перчатками. Его дыхание смешивается с дыханием Бокуто.

По дороге к школе они по большей части молчат. Бокуто слишком сонный, оттого и неразговорчивый. Глаза осоловевшие, то и дело зевает. А у Акааши появляется минутка поразмышлять, действительно ли он _забывает_ перчатки каждый день и _случайно_ ли у Бокуто всегда есть запасная пара.

33-й

– Разве это не печально? – спрашивает Коноха, когда они с Акааши остаются последними в раздевалке. Акааши не понимает, к чему этот вопрос и этот странный взгляд.

– Что «это»?

– Фарс, который вы выдаете за отношения. 

– Нет. Что _действительно_ печально, так это фото у тебя в шкафчике, которое ты целуешь перед каждой тренировкой.

– Посмотрим. – Коноха ухмыляется, будто едкий комментарий его вовсе не задел, и спешит к остальным на площадке.

Акааши идет следом и ищет взглядом Бокуто. Тот рассказывает очередную сумасшедшую ( _выдуманную_ ) историю первогодкам. Когда он смеется, то прикрывает глаза, почти закрывает их. По какой-то причине Акааши улыбается тоже. В последнее время все чаще. 

В поцелуях по шкале от одного до десяти Акааши – полный ноль. Да и не понимает он, что в них такого особенного. Это скорее противно, чем приятно. Почему он должен хотеть, чтобы чья-то слюна смешивалась с его собственной?

(Бокуто он бы позволил, вздумай тот поцеловать его.)

Они встречаются уже тридцать три дня, но все, что делает Бокуто, это обнимает или хлопает по плечу. Для них – привычное дело. Но Бокуто точно не против поцелуев. Акааши несколько раз видел его целующим какую-то девушку за спортзалом. Акааши интересно, почему он тогда не встречается с ней. 

При мысли о Бокуто, его Бокуто, обнимающего кого-то другого, Акааши неизменно хмурится. 

(Он втайне надеется, что Бокуто ужасно целуется и, быть может, укусит эту девушку прямо во время этого отвратительного публичного проявления эмоций.)

– Ты сегодня какой-то особенно недовольный, – слегка улыбнувшись, замечает Бокуто между делом.

Школа остается далеко позади, но у них еще есть несколько минут до того,как каждый пойдет своей дорогой.

– Вовсе нет.

– Вовсе да.

– Нет. 

Бокуто фыркает и наклоняется ближе к Акааши, почти касаясь своим носом его.

– Да. Я слышал вас в раздевалке. Что случилось?

Акааши хмурится. Мысль о том, что Бокуто слышал его, не радует. 

– Ничего не случилось.

– А ты бы мне сказал, если бы что-то было не так? – Бокуто уже не улыбается.

– Да, – едва слышно бормочет Акааши. Хотя честный ответ – «нет». 

У Акааши есть ощущение, что Бокуто это знает, но никак не комментирует.

40-й

Забавно, как одно сообщение может изменить весь день. Забавно, как _быстро_ Акааши принимает решение не идти не в школу и проведать Бокуто.

«Мы _встречаемся_ , это _нормально_ », – уговаривает сам себя Акааши, нажимая на дверной звонок в пятый раз.

 _«Кейджи, Кейджи, это совсем не нормально. Если только… О нет, даже не думай об этом»_.

Погруженный в собственные мысли, Акааши не замечает, что дверь открылась, пока Бокуто не окликает. В пижаме, растрепанный, он смущенно смотрит на Акааши, а когда тот внимательно оглядывает его с головы до ног, то и вовсе краснеет.

– Акааши, что ты здесь делаешь? – хрипло интересуется он.

В этот самый момент Акааши понимает, что никакой реальной причины пропускать школу и бежать сюда, чтобы увидеть Бокуто, нет. Его никто не просил, и он даже ничего, кроме запыхавшегося себя, не принес. Но все же как только прочитал смс, то тут же примчался. 

– Наверное, просто хотел вас увидеть, – едва слышно отвечает Акааши. Глаза Бокуто становятся похожи на два блюдца, а Акааши сам не верит, что сказал что-то подобное. – В смысле, проведать, – добавляет он поспешно.

Бокуто кивает и впускает в дом, сообщая, что больше никого, кроме них, нет. Акааши тяжело дышать. Ему кажется, что для них двоих здесь слишком мало места. 

Они идут на кухню. 

– У вас что-то случилось?

– Нет, все нормально.

– О.

Бокуто сидит напротив, и видно, что ему неловко, как никогда. Акааши уже начинает сомневаться, а стоило ли вообще приходить. Он тщательно обдумывает свой следующий вопрос, но его опережают.

– Я просто… перенервничал? Насчет выпускного и прочего, – Бокуто нервно смеется и чешет в затылке, отводя взгляд от Акааши. – Не хотел сегодня никуда идти, и мама разрешила остаться дома.

Сердце Акааши сжимается от тоски. Он часто забывает, что для Бокуто этот год – последний. И хотя Бокуто ничем себя не выдает, ему, должно быть, приходится нелегко. От него все ждут чего-то выдающегося. 

– Понимаю, – говорит Акааши, и Бокуто заметно расслабляется. – А если я… приготовлю вам горячий шоколад?

– Горячий шоколад? – несмело улыбается Бокуто. 

– Моя мама всегда готовит горячий шоколад, когда я подавлен, и обычно это помогает, вот и…

– Акааши, ты тоже иногда себя так чувствуешь?

– Да, – выдыхает Акааши. – Давайте назовем этот день нашим выходным. Выпустим пар.

Бокуто внимательно смотрит на Акааши, и когда тот, не дрогнув, встречает его взгляд, кивает:

– С удовольствием.

Держа в руках теплую чашку, Акааши следует за Бокуто в его комнату. Бокуто ставит чашку на тумбочку у кровати и открывает шкаф в поисках одежды, которая подошла бы его гостю. Акааши же осматривается и думает, что даже если не знать, кому эта комната принадлежит, все равно можно догадаться. 

– Возьми, Акааши, не ходи в школьной форме.

Акааши оборачивается, и что-то летит ему в лицо – серый свитер. Он ставит чашку рядом с чашкой Бокуто и рассматривает предложенную вещь.

– Благодарю, – отвечает он и выходит в коридор переодеться.

Только потом понимает, как это глупо. Они видят друг друга в раздевалке буквально каждый день, но все же Акааши смущается. Он быстро стаскивает школьный пиджак и рубашку. Свитер великоват размера на два, но зато очень удобный и мягкий. 

Когда он возвращается, Бокуто сидит на кровати, потягивая шоколад; волосы падают ему на глаза. Акааши думает: «Такой _милый_ », – и тут же мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник. 

– Рукава великоваты, – фыркает Бокуто, глядя на него. 

Они засыпают. Акааши не понимает, как так выходит. Вот они разговаривают, а в следующую секунду он уже клюет носом в объятиях Бокуто, и это так хорошо, что он позволяет себе задремать.

Просыпается Акааши с ощущением, что только-только закрыл глаза, но время на телефоне показывает, что прошло добрых два часа. Так замечательно ему еще никогда не спалось, но Бокуто знать об этом не обязательно. 

Поэтому, когда он просыпается, Акааши уже давно нет в его объятиях. 

– Как себя чувствуете?

Бокуто моргает раз, другой, прежде чем его взгляд проясняется.

– Лучше.

– Может, прогуляемся?

– Я за. 

Акааши странно приятно, когда Бокуто соглашается не возиться с укладкой перед выходом из дома. Они гуляют по городу и от души забавляются, фотографируясь со статуями и вывесками. Акааши угощает Бокуто обедом, а Бокуто покупает им вкусняшки. 

Он возвращается из очередного магазина с покупками и маленьким плюшевым тюленем.

– Смотри, что мне дали, – говорит Бокуто с наполовину набитым ртом. – Теперь это наш сын.

Акааши смеется. 

Он не хочет прощаться. Еще нет. Бокуто, очевидно, тоже. Иначе почему они уже больше четверти часа стоят на пустой улице, где должны разойтись каждый в свою сторону. 

– Спасибо за отличный день, Акааши.

– Не за что, мне было весело, – запинаясь, отвечает тот.

– Правда? – Бокуто радостно смеется. 

– Правда.

– Можно тебя поцеловать? 

Акааши хочется, чтобы Бокуто не задавал этого вопроса, потому что, когда он рядом и наклоняется так близко, Акааши не доверяет своему голосу, не контролирует себя. Бокуто терпеливо ждет ответа.

– Да, – с трудом произносит Акааши и, _господи_ , он не должен _так_ нервничать, он же здесь самый невозмутимый.

В поцелуях по шкале от одного до десяти Акааши – полный ноль. Он это знает. Однако, Бокуто, похоже, неопытность не мешает. Он целует неторопливо, мягко, словно направляя (скорее всего, так и есть). 

Акааши до сих пор не понимает, что такого в этих поцелуях, но, когда получается отвечать, признает, что кое-что приятное в них есть.

(Оказывается, Бокуто в самом деле целуется неплохо, и Акааши страшно завидует той девчонке.)

Отстранившись, Бокуто улыбается своей обычной широкой и искренней улыбкой.

– Увидимся завтра, – говорит он и, вот так просто, оставляет Акааши, еще не отошедшего от поцелуя, стоять посреди улицы. Акааши стоило бы возмутиться, ведь его поцеловали – _парень поцеловал_ – на улице, при свете дня. 

Но ему не хочется.

41-й

Тепло, поселившееся в груди, не оставило Акааши и на утро. Он думал, что все из-за поцелуя, но целовались они вчера, так почему сегодня все еще…

Любовь придумали для дорам. Акааши отвечает так каждому, кто спрашивает. Но его первые мысли утром – о Бокуто, и Акааши задается вопросом, когда он успел получить главную роль. Акааши говорит себе, что это ерунда, что это ничего не значит. И все же когда он смотрит в зеркало, то видит человека, который хочет сжечь все свои перчатки, чтобы можно было всегда носить только те, что приносит ему Бокуто. 

Акааши категорически отказывается влюбляться. И тратит целых двадцать минут на поиск перчаток. 

– Ты опоздал, – говорит ему потрясенный Бокуто при встрече. 

– Нет, это вы рано пришли, – Акааши удивлен не меньше, ведь впервые Бокуто – тот, кто ждет.

48-й

Когда приближаются экзамены, страх Акааши не исчезает, а всего лишь отходит на задний план. В их отношениях наступает затишье, и Акааши чувствует себя виноватым за то, что рад этому: после первого (и последнего) поцелуя, он не знает, как вести себя с Бокуто. А тот если и замечает что-то, то ничего не говорит.

53-й

Акааши видит их перед тренировкой: улыбающийся Бокуто, а рядом с ним – девушка. Стоят близко друг к другу, ближе, чем позволяют приличия. Акааши колеблется, не зная, как поступить…

– Ты мне нравишься, уже довольно давно, и я…

…С другой стороны, он мог _случайно_ услышать их разговор.

– Извини, но я уже встречаюсь кое с кем, – отвечает Бокуто.

Тишина стоит такая, что уши закладывает, а потом девушка быстро проходит мимо Акааши. Он закрывает глаза и облегченно выдыхает, сползая по стене. Неправильно чувствовать такое счастье оттого, что его друг отверг кого-то из-за него, из-за Акааши. У него же нет чувств к Бокуто. И все же Акааши душит ревность. Ему до смерти хочется поставить какую-нибудь метку на Бокуто, чтобы все знали – он принадлежит только ему, и злобно шипеть на любого, кто посмеет приблизиться.

Рядом кто-то кашлянул, и этот звук возвращает в реальность. Акааши медленно открывает глаза и видит перед собой Бокуто.

– Здрасьте.

– Привет.

– Всегда подозревал, что у тебя плохие манеры, Акааши, но подслушивать чужие разговоры? Как низко ты можешь пасть? – спрашивает Бокуто, но вовсе не злится: ухмыляется так, что все зубы пересчитать можно.

– Так низко, как вам захочется, Бокуто-сан, – не успев остановить себя, отвечает Акааши. – _И прошу заметить_ , что с моими манерами все отлично. Я очень вежливый.

– Тогда ты самый невоспитанный из всех вежливых людей, что я знаю, – смеется Бокуто.

Любопытство не дает Акааши покоя всю тренировку и дорогу до дома. Он думает, может, лучше промолчать, но когда смотрит в спину удаляющегося Бокуто, у него все же вырывается:

– Почему вы отказали ей? 

Бокуто оборачивается.

– Спросил все-таки, – дразняще протягивает он, ухмыляясь.

– Бокуто-сан!

Акааши с сожалением понимает, что ждет вполне определенный ответ.

« _Потому что я люблю тебя, Акааши_ ».

Это было бы так мелодраматично, так банально. Если бы только произошло.

– У нас договор, так? Расстанемся, когда я поеду в универ, – мягко отвечает Бокуто, и Акааши не может понять, что означает его выражение лица в этот момент.

– Да, – отвечает он, чувствуя, как сердце проваливается куда-то глубоко под ребра.

59-й

У них появляется новая традиция: передавать «сына» друг другу в течение дня. Акааши становится вдруг интересно, что случается с ребенком, когда родители разводятся.

Вечером он тренируется на два часа дольше в наказание за подобные дурацкие мысли. Безмерно счастливый Бокуто, конечно же, присоединяется.

64-й

Акааши соглашается поступить в тот же университет, куда уже приняли Бокуто.

– Я буду жить с Куроо. Круто, да?

– Да, – бесстрастно отзывается Акааши и читает одну страницу уже в пятый раз.

– Ты можешь приезжать, когда захочешь! А потом, через год, снова будем играть в одной команде.

Акааши хочет, чтобы Бокуто не напоминал, что год они проведут порознь. Акааши старается радоваться за него. О, _видят боги_ , он старается изо всех сил. Ведь Бокуто последует за своей спортивной мечтой, еще и жить будет вместе с лучшим другом. Но каждый раз, когда с губ Бокуто (о, как бы Акааши хотел поцеловать эти губы снова) слетают слова о грядущем будущем, сердце сжимается от боли.

– Акааши?

– Да, это здорово, Бокуто-сан. Правда здорово.

Бокуто хмурится и захлопывает книгу, лежащую у Акааши на коленях. Акааши хочет возмутиться, сказать, что ему нужно заниматься, но его останавливает угрюмый взгляд. А потом Бокуто забирается к нему на кровать и притягивает к себе, обнимает крепко-крепко.

– Ты бы рассказал мне, если бы что-то было не так, правда? – спрашивает он, пропуская волосы Акааши сквозь пальцы.

– Конечно.

Они оба знают, что это очередная маленькая ложь. Как и « _Ничего не случилось_ » и « _Я просто устал_ ». Забавно, что Бокуто никогда не спорит.

– Один год ничего не изменит, – мягко говорит он. 

Может, Бокуто тоже беспокоится за _них_?

– Но один год может стать двумя, тремя…

– Так, стоп. Хочешь сказать, ты сомневаешься, что поступишь в мой универ?

Акааши вздыхает и отворачивается от пронизывающего насквозь взгляда. Он, как и большинство людей, ненавидит признаваться в своих слабостях, но особенно стыдно признаваться в этом Бокуто.

– Возможно. 

Бокуто, удерживая за подбородок, разворачивает лицом к себе. Акааши делает единственно возможную вещь в этой ситуации – дуется. 

– Акааши, даже если – _еще раз, если_ , – тебя не примут по спортивной стипендии, они точно захотят в свои ряды такого одаренного студента. Так что не смей сомневаться в себе. Или…

– Или что?

– Или мне придется лично заняться этим вопросом.

Акааши фыркает.

– О, вот _теперь_ мне страшно.

– А то, – улыбается Бокуто и прижимается ближе, легко целуя Акааши в нос.

Акааши смеется и ничего не может с собой поделать.

– Я просто хочу сказать, – Бокуто целует его в лоб, – что ты самый, – теперь в щеку, – лучший.

Бокуто выдыхает и наконец-то, _наконец-то_ , целует Акааши по-настоящему.

«Это _вы_ самый лучший», – думает Акааши.

70-й

Обычно, Акааши не ведет себя как идиот. Обычно он посмеивается над людьми, которые ведут себя, как идиоты. Но все бывает в первый раз.

(Или это просто чье-то дурное влияние.)

– Так, ладно, план помнишь? – спрашивает Бокуто, когда они крадутся к раздевалке.

Акааши кивает и показывает набитый рюкзак.

– Еще раз, откуда у вашей мамы столько стикеров?

– С работы. Она ими не пользуется и просто приносит домой. Накопилось вот. 

Убедившись в последний раз, что, кроме них, больше никого нет, они закрывают дверь и приступают к созданию своего шедевра.

Команда шутку юмора не оценила. Да что они понимают: обклеенная тысячами розовых стикеров раздевалка – это очень смешно. Вот Акааши и Бокуто, например, со смеху умирают, пока бегают от остальных по всему спортзалу. В итоге все заканчивается дружным хохочущим клубком на полу. 

Конечно, вдоволь повеселившись, горе-шутники помогают с уборкой.

– Ну, и что нам теперь делать с этим мусором? – спрашивает слегка раздраженный Коноха. 

– Я знаю, что _я_ собираюсь сделать, – отвечает Бокуто и приклеивает один стикер Акааши на лоб. Когда тот хочет отлепить бумажку, Бокуто мягко отбивает его руку и быстро щелкает камерой.

– Ооо, как это _мило_ , – ухмыляется Коноха.

Акааши высовывает язык, и Бокуто, жутко довольный, тут же делает еще одно фото. 

Акааши забывает о стикере до конца тренировки. Это – их последняя игра старым составом, но Бокуто не позволяет команде грустить, и Акааши благодарен ему за это. 

Когда позже в уборной он ловит в зеркале свое отражение, то замечает на стикере маленькое нарисованное сердечко. Хорошо, что никто не видит, как отчаянно он краснеет.

71-й

– Акааши, я хочу показать тебе одну видюху!

На видео милашные щенки бегают за лошадью, но Акааши они совсем не интересны. Он никак не может перестать думать о новой заставке на телефоне Бокуто: теперь это Акааши с розовым стикером на лбу. Не их совместное фото, а просто он один. 

Для Акааши разница – огромная.

77-й

Акааши не признает свое влечение – _да, пусть будет влечение_ – к Бокуто. Он старается не думать об этом. Тотальный мысленный игнор. Если говорить: «Акааши тянет к его парню», – то звучит совсем не так плохо. Но в реальности это «Акааши, которого тянет к другу, который предложил встречаться, только чтобы не остаться одиноким неудачником до конца своей жизни». Их отношения не имеют ничего общего с влюбленностью или другими эмоциями, это чисто практическое решение. Это должно быть чисто практическим решением.

И думать о своих странных чувствах глупо, очень-очень глупо, потому что то, что между ними происходит, может закончиться в любой момент.

81-й

– Акааши, хочешь ко мне с ночевкой? Просто кино посмотрим.

– У вас это всегда «просто кино», – бормочет Акааши, пока возится с рюкзаком.

– Это «да» или «нет»?

Акааши поднимает голову.

– Да. Встретите меня после школы?

И только два часа спустя, на одном из самых скучных уроков, Акааши понимает свою ошибку. Остаться на ночь, серьезно? Ему радоваться? Сохранять бдительность? Или все сразу? 

Как оказалось, все сразу. Бокуто либо не понимает, что его мимолетные прикосновения делают с Акааши, либо знает слишком хорошо – и _в этом случае_ , у Акааши припасено для него пара ласковых. Но сосредоточенный Бокуто не отрывает взгляда от экрана – и это скорее всего первый вариант. Вздохнув, Акааши продолжает смотреть фильм, но ничего не понимает: первую половину он пропустил.

***

– Я буду по тебе скучать, – шепчет Бокуто.

Телевизор выключен, в комнате темно, и они почти уже спят.

Акааши поворачивается к нему лицом.

– Правда?

– Конечно. Мы же близки друг другу, ведь так?

– Да. 

– Тогда это очень даже логично, разве нет? Ты же у нас тут вроде умный-разумный, Акааши.

Тот фыркает.

– Я такой не всегда, Бокуто-сан. 

Бокуто изображает наигранное удивление и придвигается ближе.

– Когда это ты вел себя не разумно, Акааши?

Может, это все из-за темноты и уютной атмосферы, но Акааши кажется, что сейчас можно поделиться секретами. А с восходом солнца они дружно все забудут.

– Например, когда я начал оставлять перчатки дома намеренно. И когда подслушивал ваш разговор с той девушкой.

« _А особенно, когда влюбился в вас_ », – мелькает в голове горькая мысль.

Бокуто тихо рассмеялся.

– Я знаю, что это все специально. Ты не из тех, кто забывает что-то, тем более больше одного раза. Но я не против, мне было приятно помогать тебе. Обычно ведь все наоборот. 

Акааши краснеет и радуется, что в темноте этого не видно.

– А то, что подслушивал… Ну, ты всегда собираешь информацию. Для волейбола или просто так. Помню, как ты однажды говорил, что никакая информация не считается бесполезной.

Акааши нашел руку Бокуто и легонько ее сжал.

– Вы помните это?

– Да. 

– Я тоже буду скучать, – признается Акааши, пытаясь унять бешено колотящееся сердце.

82-й

У Акааши на заставке телефона – Бокуто, прижимающий к себе руку Акааши во сне.

90-й

Напряжение не отпускает даже с приходом весенних каникул. Акааши знает, что Бокуто может уехать в любой момент. Но все же надеется, что это будет не сегодня. И не завтра.

Бокуто же его предупредит, да?

99-й

Они сидят на качелях. Солнце давно село. Акааши ежится от холода, и Бокуто молча предлагает свою толстовку. Они продолжают смотреть на ночное небо.

Бокуто необычайно тихий. 

У Акааши плохое предчувствие, но заговорить он не решается.

100-й

Когда Акааши приезжает на следующий день вернуть толстовку, его встречает мама Бокуто. Она смотрит виновато и, прямо как Бокуто, мнется, не решаясь сказать прямо. Как выясняется, ее сын уже уехал. Утром. Без единого слова.

Акааши хочется думать, что его слезы – это слезы ярости. Да, он _зол_. Он зол, что для Бокуто все то, что было между ними, ничего не значило. 

Он протягивает толстовку матери Бокуто, но она трясет головой и уговаривает вернуть ее лично.

Акааши спит с этой толстовкой, подкладывая ее под голову вместо подушки, и чувствует себя тем самым жалким неудачником.

104-й

Акааши позволяет себе пострадать четыре дня, прежде чем решает, что _так просто_ Бокуто не отделается.

Руки немного трясутся, когда он подносит телефон к уху. Голос, скорее всего, тоже будет дрожать. Но это такой пустяк по сравнению с тем, что он собирается вывалить на Бокуто все, о чем молчал эти месяцы.

– Я ждал твоего звонка, – было первым, что говорит ему Бокуто.

Акааши чувствует, как буквально закипает от злости.

– Вот как? Почему ж тогда _сами_ не звонили?

– Потому что трус?

– Еще какой!

– Знаю я, – спокойно отвечает Бокуто. 

– Но почему…

– Акааши, я не хотел, чтобы все так закончилось… И, если честно, я вообще не хотел, чтобы что-то заканчивалось. Мы же договорились, а я…

– Что вы? – с трудом произносит Акааши.

Наступает молчание. Никто из них не знает, что сказать, и Акааши так страшно, что Бокуто просто повесит трубку. Тогда это действительно будет конец. 

Он слышит, как на другом конце провода тяжело вздыхают.

– Акааши, извини меня, но я… влюбился в тебя. Знаю-знаю, мы этого не планировали, прости. Ты как моя счастливая звезда, ты всегда знаешь, что сказать. Я рядом с тобой просто голову теряю, и…

– Вы это серьезно? – хочется то ли плакать, то ли смеяться.

– Может быть. – Акааши ненавидит этот его нервный печальный смех. – Ты чувствуешь то же самое, или я только что выставил себя ослом?

Акааши вздыхает и садится на кровать, сжимая в руках плюшевого тюленя.

– А разве не понятно?

– Нет.

– Я влюблен в вас. Думаю, с самого начала. 

– А я в тебя, – выдыхает Бокуто. – Акааши, знаю, я облажался, но я приезжаю через пару недель. Дождешься меня? Мы все исправим.

– Точнее, начнем сначала. _По-настоящему_ , – говорит Акааши, постепенно успокаиваясь. Он ложится на кровать и закрывает глаза. – И не переживайте, я не собирался _вдруг_ начинать с кем-то встречаться в ближайшие две недели, Бокуто-сан.

– Всякое бывает.

1-й

За две недели университета Бокуто почти не изменился, разве что волосы укладывать перестал. Акааши так даже больше нравится.  
Он соглашается встречаться с Бокуто, потому что Бокуто знает его так, как никто другой. Бокуто не показывает своих чувств на людях, потому что знает, что Акааши подобное раздражает. Он не покупает цветы, потому что знает, что Акааши практичен, а цветы завянут через пару дней. Он не пишет любовных записок, потому что знает, что Акааши будет слишком смущаться, когда будет их читать.

– Акааши, давай съедемся, когда ты поступишь в универ.

Они на кровати в комнате Бокуто. Акааши сидит между его ног, с головой, откинутой на его плечо. 

– Идея неплоха. 

– И давай заведем зверушку.

– М-хм.

Акааши не знает, как долго продлятся их отношения в этот раз. Но он знает, что они не расстанутся ни сегодня и ни завтра. Сейчас этого вполне достаточно.

– Может, змею?

– О боже, нет!

– Я пошутил.

– Это не было похоже на шутку.

– Потому что у тебя нет чувства юмора. 

Если, конечно, Бокуто выживет, когда Акааши популярно объяснит, что чувство юмора у него есть.


End file.
